


荒郊野外play

by the_dream_of_the_lost_paradise



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dream_of_the_lost_paradise/pseuds/the_dream_of_the_lost_paradise





	荒郊野外play

排雷：因为个人原因进行了年龄操作，本作albus是20岁，Gellert是18岁，感谢收看！

 

“所以说，这就是你不愿意吃柏蒂全口味豆的原因！” 金发的年轻人五官冷峻，他躺在草垛上望着蔚蓝的天空发出了感慨，湛蓝色的眸子在天空的映衬下光彩熠熠。  
一旁赤褐发色的年轻人挨着他躺在一边，头枕着自己的双手，悠闲的叼着一根红色的茅草。“不知道别人是怎么忍的，我总是忍不了吃到恶心的口味。”  
“Albus，我觉得你应该检讨一下你的运气，或者炼制点运气药水。” 金发的年轻人扭头对着旁边的同伴笑了起来，本来冷峻的脸庞变得柔和起来。  
“不，Gellert，我不需要检讨，也不需要什么运气药水。” 邓布利多支起胳膊枕在自己的手上，看着一旁的恋人，“我想我的运气都用来做别的事了。” 邓布利多眨了眨那湛蓝的闪闪发光的眼睛。  
“这个我将不得不赞同。” 格林德沃笑了起来，他的唇恍然在阳光下带着温暖。  
邓布利多附下身，轻轻吻上恋人的唇，却在接触的那一瞬间不受控制起来，像是受到了迷惑一般，吻变得激烈起来，两个年轻人相互撬开彼此的唇舌，肆意的掠夺着对方，激烈的水声一时在寂静的田野上打破了沉寂。  
躺在地上的格林德沃用双手环住他的恋人，用手抚摸恋人有些蓬乱的头发，按住了恋人的头，让吻更加的贴近，邓布利多的呼吸忽然变得急促起来。“Albus，我们还得去谷仓取东西，然后就快需要回去了。”  
邓布利多挣开格林德沃的手，双手撑着自己从恋人身上起身，从怀中掏出了魔杖，对着周边环境念出咒语，一瞬间周围好像有了一层的屏障一般安静起来。“那我们就快点。”  
邓布利多再度吻上恋人的唇齿，连着啧啧的水声，格林德沃用手从邓布利多腰间拽出衬衣，然后他有些凉意的手进钻入衣衫抚摸起恋人光滑的背部。  
“嘶，” 邓布利多含混不清的瑟缩了一下，却没有停下轻吻，他一路轻吻到格林德沃的耳边，邓布利多听到恋人的呼吸忽然加重，他啜吸了一下恋人的耳垂，他感到格林德沃轻微的抖动，这个反应让他满意。  
格林德沃被邓布利多舒服的吻着，他看着湛蓝的天忽然觉得有些不真实，邓布利多很快察觉到了他的异常，“怎么了，Gellert？”  
格林德沃看着眼前的恋人，猛然翻身吧邓布利多压在身下，“你说的我们要快点。” 他笑着亲上邓布利多的脖颈，他轻轻的啃咬着，他的恋人有些发痒的想要躲避，却被他按住在他身下微微颤抖。他一边啃咬，一边用手揉搓起身下人的臀部，丰满的手感让他的下面忍不住更加发烫。  
他扯开恋人的衬衫，有些粗暴，有些着急，他有些想念恋人赤裸的胸部。  
“我以为你会用魔法。” 身下的恋人嬉笑着，心情看上去很好。  
格林德沃知道如何取悦了他的恋人，“这种时候，我更喜欢麻瓜的方式。”  
邓布利多叹了一口气，“Gellert，”他喊了一声恋人的名字，却只是催促他道，“快些。”  
格林德沃终于扯开了衬衫和外面的马甲，他迅速低头含住邓布利多的乳头，被温暖湿润瞬时间包裹的邓布利多舒服的发出了一声呻吟。  
格林德沃的吻很快落到邓布利多的耳边，他的声音轻得像是风掠过耳边，“Albus，Albus。”  
邓布利多终于放任自己沉沦在此。他伸手扯开格林德沃的上衣，格林德沃却拨开了他的手，格林德沃吻回他的胸前，轻轻的舔舐让他的快感升腾。  
邓布利多的腰被格林德沃抬起，接着他裤子也被剥去，他感受到有些干燥的草在他的身下刺激着他的皮肤，触感真实，他看向眼前的人，他忽然觉得有些不真切。他们相遇太短，却好像已经认识了很久，他们迅速的相爱，他有时候会质疑，这是否太过完美。  
他伸手勾住格林德沃，风力的凉意让邓布利多感到有些寒冷，他忍不住想要凑近眼前的格林德沃。格林德沃却按住了他，格林德沃在他面前缓缓褪去了自己的上衣，然后俯身贴上邓布利多，恋人的温度温暖了邓布利多，他甚至能感到格林德沃的心跳，那心跳的脉动触碰着他的皮肤，他的血液。  
他们相互亲吻，耗去了太多的时间。格林德沃终于离开了邓布利多，他拉开了邓布利多的双腿，忽然的暴露让邓布利多忍不住挣扎了一翻，格林德沃按住了他，“Albus，你冷吗？”  
“有点冷。” 邓布利多如是说，心里在考虑需不需要用个咒语。“嗯啊。” 他的思考却在下一秒被打断，格林德沃湿润温暖的口腔包裹住了他的欲望，让他本来就挺立的欲望猛然跳动。  
“现在呢？” 他听到他的恋人含混不清的声音，有些低沉，有些冷清，但是他却能听出来那份愉悦，“还冷吗？”  
“Oh，Gellert，你真是。。。” 他的话没有说完，来自恋人的舔舐让他无暇他顾，他的欲望被彻底点燃，他感觉自己似乎要把这片田野点燃。  
“不冷，我现在。。。热的要命。” 邓布利多扬起了嘴角，双手抚摸起恋人光裸的背部。  
邓布利多的欲望在迅速的堆积，他无法抵抗，他可不想在恋人前就独自享受高潮，那样后面可不好受。好在格林德沃很快停了下来，并没有让他攀上巅峰。  
“Albus，你热得像凤凰。” 格林德沃拉开他的双腿，开始用手指在他的穴口打转。  
“说的好像你摸过凤凰。” 邓布利多笑着说，阳光下他的眼睛闪着足以掩盖星尘的光芒，像冰天雪地里湛蓝天空下的一汪冰湖，纯净的让圣光驻足。这让格林德沃不禁走了神。他停下他的动作，抬手抚摸邓布利多的眼睛。  
“你的眼睛，像星尘落在了大海里。”  
“哈，你的口才真迷惑人。” 邓布利多笑着道，“嗯啊。”却在下一秒因为格林德沃的探入忍不住叫了出声。没有预警的，格林德沃那沾满粘稠液体有些冰凉的手指冲撞进了邓布利多的内里，格林德沃怕伤到他，进入并不深，却足以刺激他的恋人。  
“这次是什么东西。” 邓布利多为着突然的袭击不满。  
“Albus，你知道的，我是个巫师，所以不要问我这是什么。” 格林德沃缓缓的推进，他感受到恋人的身体紧绷起来，“放松，放松。” 他一边轻吻邓布利多的敏感处，一边言语安抚着他放松。  
格林德沃缓缓按着紧致的内里，他不太知道他的下面不知道还能撑多久。一根，两根，他耐心的扩张，直到邓布利多也越来越放松。  
身下的恋人猛然的抖动起来，格林德沃知道自己再一次击中要害。他深入第三根手指然后开始按摩那一点，身下的恋人情不自禁地发出叫声，格林德沃不知道他的恋人知不知道自己叫得有多好听。  
格林德沃看到他身下人眼神渐渐迷离起来，渐渐进入了状态，指头带着水声听上去迷乱又诱惑。  
“够，够了。” 邓布利多的声音染上了浓厚的情欲，他试着拨开格林德沃的手，这让人无法抵抗，但是他想要的恋人，想要他们紧密相连，将他们的命运紧紧的捆绑在一起。“要...要你。”  
格林德沃对着这邀请没有犹豫，“如你所愿。” 他抽出自己的手指，退下自己的裤子。他知道他不会拒绝邓布利多，他无法拒绝，就像是认识的第一天，邓布利多邀请他一起去喝一杯。  
当格林德沃完完全全进入邓布利多的时候，两个人都长长的舒了一口气。格林德沃感受着邓布利多的灼热，忍不住舒服地呻吟起来，他再也顾不上恋人，开始抽插起来。身下的邓布利多被填满，这让他一时间有些不能承受，但是他没有阻止恋人，他唇齿间的呻吟终于还是被恋人堵住，两个人交织在一起，忘却了世间的烦恼事，专注的享受着眼前的欢愉。  
“Gellert，” 邓布利多逐渐适应了，他的五感又回到了身边，风在他的周围，微微有些凉意，身下的野草柔软的触碰着他的赤裸，他穿过他的恋人，巍峨的山峰伫立在后，俯视着两个人。邓布利多只感到欢愉，他不知道爱究竟是什么，但是他知道自己无疑是爱上了，这个眼前的人，这个眼前金发的青年，给他欢愉，许他梦想，予他希望。  
这是爱吗？他不知道，20岁的他还没到一切都通透的年纪，此时的他一切都懵懂不已，哪怕他已经是同龄人中的佼佼者，人情上他依然是一个纯真的孩子。  
“邓布利多，我还不够让你专心吗？” 察觉爱人走神的格林德沃不满地说。  
邓布利多被恋人唤回了神，刚才飘走的思绪回到眼前，他摸了摸面前恋人的脸，“走神也是在想你。”  
“Albus，你也会甜言蜜语了。” 格林德沃开始特意的照顾起邓布利多的那一点，他们在一起时间并不长，他却已经了解了恋人的每一个敏感点。他身下的邓布利多马上面色发红气息也瞬间变重，邓布利多断断续续的声音传来，“那也是...跟你...学的...”  
格林德沃继续动作，邓布利多却是轻轻推了推他，示意他躺下。他抽出他的挺立，带着恋恋不舍的退了出来，带出的水声让气氛一下变的淫靡起来。他看到邓布利多的脸微微有些发红。  
邓布利多坐起，扶着格林德沃的挺立对准了自己，慢慢地坐了下去，感觉到自己被再次填满，身体不自觉的轻微的抽了几下，然后他开始尝试上下动了起来，他看着格林德沃的眼睛，对方也正专注的看着他，山色映在格林德沃的眼眸里，一时间身体和心理的满足感萦绕着他。  
看着自己动起来的面色绯红的情人，格林德沃伸出手先是用手调皮地拨弄着对方胸前的两颗红缨，引来一阵好听的回应。之后，不满足只有手可以这样的体验，他微微起身舌头也加入了战斗。  
温暖潮湿的舌头挑逗着邓布利多的胸前一点，同时因为这体位的改变，那被贯穿之处也更加深入也对那一点碾磨地更加肆意，快感从外到内风卷残云般传来，他的眼睛渗出生理泪水，这种感觉让他觉得四肢有些发酸，他总觉得快到达那个临界点的，但是总是差一点让他达不到攀登不到那个高点，这种感觉让他难受起来，仿佛身上很痒，同时被很多猫爪子轻轻挠，却就是挠不到那个地方。  
看到了对方这个样子的格林德沃起身吻住恋人的唇，轻而易举的撬开对方的口腔，一吻结束的时候带出了一丝的唾液，挂在恋人嘴角的样子有些呆滞又色情。  
格林德沃慢慢放平邓布利多，开始最后的冲刺，他身下的恋人的眼神渐渐变得迷离，下面紧密的包裹着他的欲望开始有规律的律动，他忽然不想停下，如果能停在这一刻，他为心里为陡然生出的这个念头一颤。  
下方的邓布利多就在这一刻达到了临界点，一阵律动让他险些没有把持住，他强忍着抽了出来在最后一刻释放在了邓布利多的胸膛。白色精液散布在邓布利多有些发红的胸膛，邓布利多在他的身下喘息着，还未从高潮中恢复。  
他挥起魔杖贴心地为恋人擦干盖上了衣服，贴着恋人躺在了一边。两个人紧紧地相互依偎在一起，风拂过这片戈德里克山谷的山野，安静得像是远离世界而去。  
“Gellert。” 他的恋人唤着他的名字。  
“Albus。” 他唤着恋人的名字，他忽然有些迟疑了，却还是开了口，“你愿意和我结成血盟吗？”  
他听到邓布利多在他耳边轻笑，“伟大的格林德沃，你要知道人在这种时候脑子都是不清醒的。”  
在格林德沃正要开口的时候，邓布利多打断了他，“不过我愿意。” 他说，声音坚定。  
格林德沃转头，两个人相互注视着，一个漫长温馨不带情欲的吻后，他们只是搂着对方，格林德沃不想起来，他觉得此刻心里有一种很难得平静，他说不清那是什么。“我想我们一会可以用幻影移行。”  
“所以我们可以在躺一会。” 邓布利多接话。“你知道这种时候幻影移行可能会出乱子，我可不想把腿留在这里。”  
邓布利多的胸膛笑的颤动传到了格林德沃的胸膛。“那就躺一会”，他伸手覆盖住了恋人的眼睛，两个人安静的躺着，在这宁静的山谷。  
邓布利多看着眼前泛着光芒的银色的瓶子，瓶子在他的书桌上立着，他知道自己该去黑魔法防御课了，他伸手拿起瓶子，瓶子里的光芒明亮起来，“彼之血，吾之血，溶于彼，溶于此。” 那是他们的誓言，是他们的盟约，拿到瓶子的那一刻，他清晰的记起他们两个人紧紧贴紧的手，和那份神秘力量拂过他全身的感觉。  
邓布利多看了看窗外，几只猫头鹰飞过，过去了这么多年。那时候是刚成年的格林德沃操纵了自己吗？那个时候他就遇见了自己会成为他的威胁吗？那么格林德沃提出血盟是为了防止自己威胁他吗?还是只是顺着他自己的内心？或者那真的只是事后头脑的不清醒？哪一种原因多一点呢？他不得而知，他甚至觉得格林德沃自己只怕也是不知道的。  
邓布利多握住银色的瓶子放进了怀里，他恍然想起他们离开谷仓的时候，落在阴影里的格林德沃，他好像对他喊，“格林德沃，我们要走了。”  
“好”，那个金发的青年从阴影里走出，夕阳的阳光给他染上一层金色将阴影全部洗去。  
邓布利多推开办公室的大门，走进霍格沃茨的长廊，有些事，终究要去毁掉，不论代价。


End file.
